


Paradise

by AlexRT



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: BDSM, Beaches, Bitter, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cameras, Caves, Fish, Forgiveness, Handcuffs, Helicopters, Islands, M/M, Ocean, Paradise, Punishment, Sex, Sleep, Submarines, Torture, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexRT/pseuds/AlexRT
Summary: Fei Long sends Asami and Aki on a forced “vacation” to an island off the coast of Macau. The two reconnect and make-up for lost time. A previously un-discussed issue comes to light and Asami decides to “punish” Aki before making amends.





	1. Chapter 1

*This takes place after Aki’s hiding spot in the mountains was discovered and Fei Long arranged to transport him and Asami to Macau. It’s an alternate timeline where the helicopter wasn’t compromised by the Russians.*

As Aki sat in the helicopter, a passed out Asami beside him, head on his shoulder, his heart raced with both the joy of seeing him again and the uncertainty of what lay before them. Fei Long had assured him that he and Asami would be reunited and that Fei Long himself would attend to the Russian group that was pursuing them. In the meantime he and Asami were to “disappear” to Fei Long’s island villa off the coast of Macau.

Asami’s going to be pissed about all this whenever he wakes up, Aki thought to himself. What should I say to him? What should I do to keep him from immediately returning to Hong Kong and confronting Fei Long? The lights of Hong Kong slowly faded from view and gave way to the inky darkness of night over the ocean. The noise of the helicopter thundered in the background but otherwise all was silent. Aki rested his own head against Asami’s on his shoulder, taking in his familiar scent and the warmth from being beside him again.

Sometime later, the helicopter started to make its descent, the faint lights of a helipad below them on an otherwise dark landmass, barely distinguishable from the ocean around it. The helicopter touched down and a group of guards quickly approached. Aki tensed at the unpleasant feeling of being surrounded, as they opened the doors around him, finding himself gripping protectively around Asami.

“Fei Long-Sama’s honored guests, we are here to escort you to your accommodations” spoke one of the guards. Aki nodded in understanding but still held tight to Asami. “We will be transporting your companion now” the guard again spoke, gesturing to the group of guards gathered on the other side with a wheel chair. Aki reluctantly loosened his grip and allowed the guards on that side to lift Asami out of the helicopter. He then followed behind them.

Once they had cleared the main area of the helipad the helicopter lifted up and took-off. The helipad’s lights were dimmed and then went dark. The whir of its engine disappeared into the night leaving only the sound of a gentle breeze and the lapping of water on a nearby shore. They proceeded without a word down a low lit path to the villa estate, palm fronds rustling around them. As they approached, Aki could see the warm glow of lights from its windows. Daybreak was still a while off and the prospect of a bed was rather enticing though sleep would likely elude him due to the energy still coursing through him and his desire to see Asami awaken.

They entered the villa and proceeded down a hallway until they came to a door that was opened to a bedroom. The guards lifted Asami from the wheelchair and laid him on the bed. They then took the chair and left. The guard nearest Aki spoke again. “This will be your room during your stay here. Fei Long-Sama has instructed us to extend our greatest hospitality, so if there is anything you should want please use that phone and it will be provided” The guard gestured to a landline phone sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. “As part of the security measures this area employs, your cell phone will not work here” “Please rest assured that this location is heavily guarded, so you have no need to worry during your stay here.” “In the interest of privacy, we have been told to remain outside of the main building unless fulfilling a request of yours.” The guard bowed and then turned to leave. “Oh, one more thing, Fei Long-Sama has left gifts for both of you there and told me to give you this.” The guard gestured to two nicely wrapped boxes on the dresser and then handed Aki a small key. “I take my leave then” The guard left, pulling the door closed behind him.

Aki looked around the room, now alone with Asami, and at the key in his hands. It must be for the handcuffs. I wonder if I should undo them or just leave them? It probably wouldn’t do much, but leaving them would at least slow Asami down a bit when he woke up and was fuming. Aki slipped the key into his pocket and then turned his attention to the boxes. He found his name on the tag of the smaller box and decided to open it. He pulled at the ribbon, undoing the bow wrapped around it, and lifted off the lid. Reaching into the box he found a high end camera and set of lenses, the newest models of the ones he’d left behind in Japan.

It’d been three months since he held a camera and the weight and shape of it in his hands now made his heart race with excitement. He pushed the button, making the screen come to life. He brought the viewfinder to his eye and looked about the room through it. His gaze landed upon Asami who remained in a state of vulnerability and relaxation that Aki had never really seen before. He snapped a picture, wanting to hold onto this side of Asami. This side that reminded him that Asami was human and not infallible. He changed his angle and took another and another, moving closer to Asami until he was kneeling beside him, admiring every line of his face and the way his hair hung about him. His face was still as serious as always but Aki could tell that it was the one he wore when he was truly sleeping. Those rare times when Aki could wake and see him without him also waking up, a difficult feat as Asami never seemed to truly sleep, always ready to jump up at the drop of a pin.

He lowered the camera, taking in the scene through his own eyes instead of the viewfinder, capturing it in his memories in addition to on the chip. He set the camera on the nightstand and reached his hand up to touch Asami’s face. He cupped his face in his hands and then ran his fingers along the side of his face and traced his jaw line. He brushed Asami’s hair to the side and then brought his fingers to rest on Asami’s lips. He then brought his own lips to take their place, kissing Asami softly, feeling their lips touch and the sensations that brought him. He wanted desperately in that moment for those lips to kiss him back, to again feel something behind them. He stopped and lifted his head up blinking slowly eyes he hadn’t realized he’d shut so tightly. 

Whatever Fei Long had given Asami must have been quite powerful for him to still be like this, hours later. Aki worried for a moment. What if it had been too strong, whatever it was, and had hurt Asami in some way? What if he didn’t wake up? What if this was all a trap? He still had that gun from Michihiro in his bag. There’s no way he could escape a heavily guarded island with an incapacitated Asami though. He stopped his own train of thought. No, they were fine now. He trusted Fei Long or at least he trusted Fei Long not to sell them out. Asami would wake up. He’d be pissed and ready for a fight but he would wake up. This would be okay. They would be okay. He brought his heart back to a normal speed after the minor panic he had worked himself into.

He rested his head on Asami’s chest, listening to his heartbeat and breathing, bringing his own to match it. He folded his arms on the bed’s edge under him and rested his weight back on his heels. He sighed and turned his head to face Asami’s, his lids becoming heavier as he felt himself becoming more relaxed. He could feel himself drifting off, loosing sense of the passage of time, not really sleeping but in that place where one begins to feel weightless and out of body. He floated in this state until he felt a light touch to his head. His eyes fluttered open to see golden eyes staring back at him.

“Asami?” Aki mumbled in his still dream like state as his brain worked to snap back to reality. The hands continued to stroke his hair.

“I’ll assume I’m not dead as you seem to be real.” Asami replied, gripping Aki’s hair more tightly “I should have known Fei Long would try to pull something like this, always running off by himself--”

Aki cut him off by unfolding his own hands and reaching them up to Asami’s face and then running his fingers through Asami’s hair. Aki still didn’t really know what to say but they always seemed to communicate better through touch then talk anyways. Aki wiggled his head out of Asami’s grip and then flipped himself up onto the bed, straddling Asami and locking lips with him.

“I missed you” is all Aki could think to say when he came up for air. “I missed you, I missed you--” tears started streaming down his cheeks as his face contorted between joy and sadness. Grateful to now be with Asami again but saddened by the time they had spent apart and acutely aware of the danger that still faced them.

Asami slid his still bound hands up and around, locking them behind Aki’s neck, and pulled Aki down to him. “I’m sorry I made you cry” he then licked Aki’s face, taking in the saltiness of his tears, before kissing his cheeks and then his lips again. 

“Nrgh!” the chain of the cuffs pulled harder against Aki’s neck, pinching his hair and skin. He instinctively reached up to rub it but stopped, startled by Asami grabbing the pull string of his hoodie with his teeth. “Hey!” exclaimed Aki, barely stopping himself from falling and crashing their faces together.

“Why am I in handcuffs?” more a statement then a question as Asami seductively whispered in Aki’s ear.

“Because Fei Long was afraid you’d wake up before we got here and try to escape” replied Aki, his words tumbling over each other as he hurriedly spoke.

“And why am I still in handcuffs then” his voice stern but with a tinge of playfulness. “Or were you afraid of me escaping too?”.

“I, um….” “Well,…. Yes…… I guess?” Aki mumbled, turning his head further to the side.

“And have handcuffs ever stopped me before?” Asami mused, clearly playing with Aki now. He loosened his pull on Aki’s neck and moved his hands to Aki’s shoulders and back, causing the younger man to no longer be able to prop himself up, able only to lay on Asami’s chest.

“No” Aki knew that he was being trapped, a python like grip encircling him as he spoke. “but I—“ He stopped as he felt Asami’s hands make their way to his waist.

“hm, but you what” Asami played with his waistband, stretching the elastic of his sweatpants, before letting it snap lightly against his skin. Sliding his hands further down over the clothing, making circles around his hips.

“But I… but I figured that… maybe it’d slow you down enough to not leave right away” Aki didn’t know why but he was blushing at this and found himself trying even harder to look away.

“My my, were you that lonely my kitten?” Asami continued working his hands along Aki’s hips, finally finding what he was looking for.

“I—“ Aki stopped as he heard a light “click” behind him. He turned his head back to facing Asami and watched as a devilish grin worked its way across Asami’s face.

“Go on” Asami said as he reached his now free hands under Aki’s waistband, sliding down his pants as he dug his fingers into Aki’s hips and groped at his ass. Aki shivered as the memories of ecstasy started flooding his brain and his body yearned for the touch that had long been withheld from him.

“I” Aki took in a deep breath “I want you” “I want you so much” he said firmly as he smashed his lips down on Asami’s again, kissing roughly which Asami returned in kind working his tongue into Aki’s mouth and biting at his lips. Now burning all over, he tried desperately to pull off his hoodie and shirt while not breaking their kiss. Asami let him go long enough to accomplish this and Aki sat up to finish removing it.

Asami returned his attention to Aki’s pants and pulled them and his underwear further down as Aki took off the hoodie and shirt. Once off, Aki returned his lips to Asami’s and then set his hands to working at the buttons of Asami’s shirt, feeling his toned body below the fine fabric. Aki got about half way through them before he felt Asami start to spread him, circling his opening with a single finger.

“Not dry!” Aki broke from their kiss pleading, sweat glistening on his skin. Asami obliged and brought his hand to Aki’s face. Aki greedily took it into his mouth, sucking and licking at the fingers presented to him, while continuing to undo the buttons under him. Asami’s free hand continued to run along Aki’s side and hip.

Now moistened, Asami removed his hand from Aki’s mouth, a trail of saliva clinging to and falling from Aki’s lips as he did. He returned both hands to Aki’s ass and resumed preparing him. Meanwhile Aki had succeeded in undoing all the buttons and was now running his hands along Asami’s chest. He gingerly ran his hands over the scars from the now healed bullet wounds but stopped when he came to a new bluish-purple patch over Asami’s heart. Aki eyed it with a questioning and concerned look.

“What happened to your— ahh!“ Asami cut off Aki’s question as he added a second finger and pushed deeper into him. Aki fell forward and gripped tightly to Asami’s shoulders, raising his ass higher as Asami continued. “You’re tight” Asami growled into Aki’s ear that was now by his face.

“You’re the one… that left me alone…. for 3 months” Aki replied through gritted teeth and panting breaths “and it’s kind of difficult… for me to…-- with the communal….living thing and all” Aki found himself blushing again, not wanting to admit directly that he had wanted to pleasure himself in that way in Asami’s absence but couldn’t find the privacy or equipment to do so with. 

“Well at least I know no one has touched what’s mine this time” Asami slid in a third finger and worked further into him. “and you haven’t been selling yourself for information again, at least not back here” Asami twisted slightly, to which Aki let out a light cry.

Asami’s words seemed to imply that he knew what Aki had wanted to keep secret; that he’d agreed to blow Sakazaki for the info that led him to the lost idol’s whereabouts. Info that lead him to Sudou trying to kill him. A memory he had sense tried to forget about, along with the way he had been told to lie to Asami. Aki squirmed slightly, knowing Asami’s views on lying. He didn’t particularly want to discuss that matter in this moment though.

“Do you have something to say kitten?” A demand thinly veiled as a question as Asami’s eyes bored into him, likely reading him like an open book, while his fingers continued to stretch him.

“N-No” Aki stammered as he turned his head away from Asami. Asami brought his free hand up and jerked Aki by the chin to look at him. “Don’t look away from me” Asami commanded. Aki knew it was futile but he still turned his gaze away. Even so he could see that Asami was mad. They’d been here before, Asami had made it very clear that the thing he detested the most was being lied to and how Aki would turn away from him when trying to hide something. Aki’s mind tumbled over itself as he tried to decide what he should say.

“Hey!” Aki moaned as Asami removed his fingers, leaving him suddenly empty. Asami sat up, holding Aki’s shoulders and then running his hands down Aki’s arms, slowly pushing them behind Aki’s back. Head now free Aki turned away.

“Are you sure you don’t have something to say?” Asami’s words were slow and smooth but he knew the honey like tone concealed a bitter medicine. Aki gulped and could feel a shiver run down his spine. He then heard a familiar “click” and felt as cold metal was pushed onto his wrists. Asami finished removing Aki’s pants and then brought one hand back to his chin. “Don’t look away from me” he was clearly angry now.

“Speak” Asami demanded. Despite the pangs of fear, Aki felt his old defiance returning and a strong desire to be fucked that was going unattended to. He was no one’s play thing but he wanted to play and be played with right now. Asami saw the fire in his eyes.

Asami pulled Aki’s face closer to his and continued holding onto the chain of the cuffs with the other. “Despite my very clear instructions, there are rumors going around that “Asami’s boy-toy is whoring himself for money” amongst my business associates” Asami gripped Aki’s chin tighter, locking eyes with him and pulling the chain harder causing the cuffs to dig into his wrists. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?” Though the tone was as calm as always Aki knew he was pissed.

“I’m not whoring myself for money” Aki replied, his eyes finally able to break away from Asami’s. It was a fairly true statement as he hadn’t done it for money but rather for information. Asami easily saw through this though.

“Who was it?” Asami whispered into Aki’s ear as he brought him even closer but gave no attention to his lower regions. “And why are you lying to me?”. Aki shivered but maintained some semblance of composure “I’m not a whore” he reiterated.

Asami swung himself around so he was sitting on the side of the bed and then pulled Aki so that his chest was across Asami’s lap and his feet and knees just barely touched the floor. “Hey, what are you—“ Aki went to protest but was stopped by his own moaning sigh as Asami slowly ran a hand down his back and along his ass while bring his other to wrap around and tease Aki’s nipple. Aki could feel himself becoming erect again, his dick throbbing against the side of Asami’s leg. “You sure look like one right now” Asami continued his slow pleasure torture as Aki tried to hold back his voice and wanted desperately for friction. Each time just as he was on the edge of a short euphoria Asami would stop and turn his attention to elsewhere on his body. Aki could feel his whole body groan with being so close to pleasure but never fully receiving it.

“Aaaassssaaammmiii” a whine eventually escaped him.

“Yes?” He continued on with his slow touching. Aki panted for a moment, annoyed at such a plea having escaped from him. “I…” Aki took another deep breath as Asami continued to play with him. “I was looking for information on that idol, Mayu, who had disappeared, that one who… well you know how that ended”

“Did you have some fun with her before she drugged you?” Asami teased, continuing his relentless campaign along Aki’s body causing him to shudder as he continued to speak.

“No, before that I—“ Aki gasped as Asami ran a hand along his thigh. “go on” Asami continued his teasing. “One of my contacts at a club, not one of yours, told me to go talk to someone at this other club for information about Mayu” Aki found himself laboring to talk again as Asami’s stroking was causing him to shudder.

“And what club were you directed to?” Aki could hear the murderous look already crossing Asami’s face.

“Not one of yours” Aki said curtly “So when I went there I talked to someone and asked to buy the information from them” Aki paused and took another deep breath “but they said since I was working for you they wouldn’t tell me unless I offered a “guarantee” of not telling you” Asami’s grip tightened on Aki’s thigh.

“And?….” Asami asked impatiently.

“I told them I wasn’t working for you but that I wouldn’t lie to you…” Asami slid his hand further up Aki’s thigh.

“And?” Asami replied even more impatiently.

“And then they just started talking, and then they got physical, and then they demanded that I pay for the information that had been provided by “showing them the technique I use on you” but it was awful and made me want to throw up” Aki’s voice got quieter and faster as he spoke. The memories of that encounter coming more vividly back to him.

“And what “technique” was that?” Asami demanded, his hands now no longer moving along Aki’s body.

With Asami no longer touching him, Aki slid his legs around and brought himself to a kneeling position in front of Asami. “I’ll show you if you undo your pants” Aki said as he looked remorsefully up into Asami’s eyes, pleading for forgiveness.

Asami reached forward, digging his hand into Aki’s scalp. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner” he growled like a dog ready to fight. “I’ve told you that I’ll kill anyone who touches you”

“That’s why” Aki said in a barely audible whisper. “I-I don’t want people to die because of me” he could feel himself getting worked up, a confusing mixture of anger, shame, and sorrow. “I…people keep getting hurt because of me… and people got shot, and the temple was burned, and, and” Aki wanted to rub his eyes to hide the tears forming there again but couldn’t. He felt the grip on his hair loosen.

“I just want to take pictures and be with you” “I don’t want to get people killed, I don’t want to hurt anyone, but you and I keep getting hurt and hurting each other, and being apart from you and knowing that someone’s trying to kill you really hurts” “It’s just… It just all hurts”. Aki’s face was red from his rant and the tears now flowed freely down his face.

Asami reached down and cupped Aki’s face in both of his hands, bringing their eyes to meet again. “I will always do what is necessary to keep you safe— even if it hurts” He then kissed him. Once Asami broke the kiss he let go of Aki and undid his belt slowly in a sort of strip tease as he then slid down his pants. Aki watched, anticipating Asami’s cock being in his mouth shortly. Instead, Asami reached down and lifted Aki up onto his lap so that Aki was facing him in a straddling position. 

“Now where were we?” Asami remarked as he positioned Aki over his head. He held Aki there for a moment before pulling him down while thrusting up. Aki let out a scream at the sudden intrusion. Asami continued, quickening his pace, reveling in Aki’s moans; the sweet chorus as he hit the spots he had intentionally avoided earlier.

As Asami repeatedly hit Aki’s spot, Aki became more and more incoherent; babbling and struggling to hold himself up. Despite all their movement, he eventually flopped his head onto Asami’s shoulder, no longer able to support himself. “Ah….sa…mi…..I need……I need” he futilely kept tugging at the cuffs that bound him, wanting desperately for his own dick to be attended to too. Even without proper words Asami understood and put a hand on Aki’s lower back, pulling them closer together so that friction was created around Aki’s dick as he continued to thrust into him.

“nrgh…. So good…. Ah—ha….”Aki moaned. Asami continued to thrust but now held Aki in place with one hand. He moved his other to Aki’s dick and finished jerking him off as he came inside him. Aki fell quiet other than his heavy panting. Asami swung himself around and lied down on the bed bringing Aki down with him. He stroked Aki’s hair as he felt the younger man’s rapid heartbeat and breathing against his chest. He felt as it slowly slowed and watched as Aki’s heavy lids gave way to sleep. He really did look like an angel when he was like this with his sandy blonde hair and angelic facial features, a contented look about him. 

“Maybe I did actually die”, Asami mused to himself, though being able to fuck an angel didn’t sound like any of the descriptions of an afterlife he had heard about. Aki could be quite an incubus too but fucking demons didn’t seem like a common thing either. I guess it didn’t matter because whatever it had been was good, was very good, and already he could feel himself wanting more.

Aki was clearly spent for the moment and so as much as he wanted to he resisted the urge to fuck him again right away. He slowly pulled Aki off him, sliding himself out so as to be less tempted to start up; he then rolled over so that he could cuddle him on their sides. He felt surprisingly alert and awake, the post sex high not hitting him particularly hard. He held Aki close to him and stroked him lovingly. Aki murmured from his dream like state and smiled. Asami watched as Aki fell further into deep sleep, how he’d missed this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started writing this at the beginning of July when my work got delayed due to a typhoon and then have been slowly working on it off and on all month. Initially I was waiting to see what Yamane-sensei did with the helicopter but was sadly disappointed when I bought the 8月 issue of BeBoy Gold only to find there was no new chapter.
> 
> I then decided to make this and as I wrote…and wrote….and wrote I finally determined I should probably split it into chapters because it was kind of long. So here’s my hold over until the next issue of BeBoy comes out at the end of August.


	2. Chapter 2

Asami eventually turned his attention to their surroundings. Light shown through the thin curtains that hung over the walkout window, signaling that dawn had come, a red sunrise greeting them. On the table next to him sat a phone and a camera. On the dresser across from the foot of the bed sat two boxes, one that had been opened already. “hmph, I take it the camera came from Fei Long” Asami thought to himself, recognizing that the camera that sat beside him was different from the one Aki normally carried. “That means the other box is probably for me”. Asami was curious but didn’t feel like getting up to investigate right away.

Instead, he reached over to the night stand and picked up the camera. He turned it on and it silently sprung to life. He flipped through the memory and saw the pictures Aki had taken of him. He briefly thought about deleting them but then decided that would probably upset Aki. He switched back to camera mode and looked at Aki from the screen. He then snapped a few pictures in a similar style to the ones that Aki had taken of him.

Aki stirred awake. “hrgh” he clenched his eyelids then opened them. Asami snapped another picture. “Good Morning kitten” Asami smirked lowering the camera. “Hey, that’s mine” Aki complained “give it back” he went to reach for it but then realized his hands were still cuffed behind his back. 

“You do realize it’s rude to take pictures of people when they’re sleeping” Asami fake lectured him. “Please don’t delete them” Aki pleaded “And can you undo these already” raising his hands slightly.

“I don’t know, I wouldn’t want you trying to run away” Asami twisted and parroted back Aki’s words from before. “We’re on an island” Aki quipped back “And….I don’t want to leave you” “Also, I need to use the bathroom”

“I can help you with that” Asami replied, rolling over and picking Aki up into a princess carry.

“I don’t want your help with that” Aki replied indignantly “Please let me out of these already”. Asami continued carrying him out of the bedroom and into the bathroom across the hall. He sat Aki down on the toilet seat and then reached around and undid the cuffs. Aki rubbed at his wrists and brought them around to his front. “Can you leave me alone for a second now?”. Asami didn’t reply but he stood up and took the cuffs back with him to the other room, closing the door as he left.

Aki relieved himself and then cleaned himself out. He wanted a shower from all the sweat but also figured Asami was already planning on another go round. That man’s stamina and drive were something else but luckily he could keep a relatively close pace with him. How Asami stayed so fit was a mystery to him, though I guess he couldn’t talk as despite rarely ever setting foot in a gym he managed to stay in shape just through doing his normal investigative journalist things. Aki imagined the different things that Asami might do in a typical day that would also count as “exercise”; then again maybe Asami did work out as part of his regular work schedule that Aki really knew next to nothing about.

He washed his hands and then ran a damp wash cloth over himself. Finished, he walked back to the bedroom. “Hey Asami I’m kind of hungry, the guards when we got here said we could use that phone to call for anything—“ Aki was cut off as he felt cloth pulled by strong arms tied over his eyes. “Hey Asami, I said “food”” he emphasized the word, reaching up to pull off the blind fold but was stopped by the same strong arms as they secured a rod style gag into his mouth. “mrph mrrphh” Aki protested as Asami remained silent.

Aki felt as leather cuffs were fastened onto his wrists and hooked together in front of him. Well I guess I know what Fei Long gave Asami, the two did share similar tastes when it came to “playing with” him, he thought to himself. He remained standing as Asami continued to outfit him in a leather chest harness. Running his hands along Aki’s skin and tightening each strap one by one. This set must be new as it was still quite stiff and had a distinctive smell, unlike the one back home that had been well broken in. If he remembered correctly that set had come from Fei Long too.

Asami was still behind him and pulled him into a tight embrace. He bit Aki’s ear and spoke “You know what happens when you lie to me”. Shit he was obviously still pissed about my admission from earlier, Aki thought. Aki squirmed, his body already aware of what was likely to come.

“I’ll let you know that the severity of what’s to come will depend on how you answer this next question” Asami continued to speak. “Who did you put your mouth on that wasn’t me” Asami brought his hand around and ran it down Aki’s face until he came to the gag which he removed while gliding his fingers along Aki’s lips before returning them to his chest.

Aki panted and licked his lips. “I…uh…it was” He didn’t know why he was hesitating so much. Sure he was signing a death warrant but at this point that gorilla had shown himself to be traitorous and had burned down the temple and abused him and who knows how many countless others. Still, even when it benefitted him, Aki felt that killing was wrong and didn’t want blood on his hands.

“Are you going to finish my kitten?” Asami was becoming impatient “Or do I need to be more persuasive” Aki trembled as he felt the tip of a crop run down his leg.

“I—I think they set Sudou up and—“ Asami continued running the crop along his thigh sending more shivers through Aki’s body. “I think they’re working for the Russian group” Aki continued “So…please at least question them…” Aki trailed off not wanting to be so straightforward as to say “please don’t murder people on my behalf”.

“You still haven’t answered my question” Asami’s voice becoming a growl again, his finger’s digging into Aki’s flesh as he moved the crop further up and rested it on Aki’s ass.

Aki swallowed “It’s—it was… Sakazaki” Aki found himself barely choking out the words as an audible whisper. Asami brought the crop up to Aki’s chin and pulled it down his jaw and throat. “Speak up my kitten” said Asami. “It was Sakazaki. I sucked him off and didn’t tell you and and—“ Aki practically yelled but was cut off as Asami returned the gag to Aki’s mouth.

“hmph, I will attend to that matter later then. For now though it’s time for your punishment” Asami lifted him by the harness and pushed him to the bedside, forcing his chest onto the bed and his knees onto the ground, with his bound arms laid out across the bed. Asami moved the crop along Aki’ back until he reached his rear, flicking it lightly. Aki couldn’t see but he knew what was coming, his body already tensing. 

Asami pulled back and then swatted each cheek, the sting extra concentrated as the crop he was using had a rather small head. The gag reduced his sounds to nothing more than strained moans. Asami continued, alternating sides and overlapping each strike just enough so as to double the stings’ intensity. After sufficiently covering the area he stopped.

He chuckled. “This is supposed to be punishment but you’re getting rather hard” Asami squatted down beside him running a hand up his thigh, stopping just short of his dick. “We can’t have that yet” Asami said as he slid a cock ring onto Aki while brushing his free hand over Aki’s throbbing rear. He pulled it away and then spanked him once as he stood up. Aki groaned at the restriction placed upon him and his now stinging ass.

As he was contemplating this, Asami began buckling on a lower harness around his waist and hips, the back straps of it crisscrossing his ass and then hooking onto the cock ring so that even the slightest movement of his lower body would pull at his dick. Asami then fastened cuffs around each of his thighs and calves, likely to be hooked together in some way or another soon enough.

He felt a light tug as Asami ran what he could only guess was rope through the rings of the lower cuffs, surprising since he normally used hooks or chain; only using rope by itself. Finished with the lacing, Asami stood and leaned over Aki, briefly bringing his crotch to brush against Aki’s rear as he reached across to grab the chain between Aki’s hands. He shifted back, lifting Aki up by the cuffs until he was upright. He then felt and heard as they were hooked onto something above him. He racked his brain not remembering having seen any fixtures in the ceiling but knowing Asami he could come up with rigging just about anywhere. He did honestly wonder what this whole set up must look like.

As this thought crossed his mind he heard a different kind of click, followed by another and another. The all too familiar sound of a camera shutter, something he had always disabled since switching to digital. Either Asami had switched to a cellphone with a required shutter click or he had intentionally re-enabled it on the camera from Fei Long. Aki squirmed slightly, wanting to protest the photographing of him in such a get up, he’d destroyed the film from his first time with Asami after it had been “returned” to him before. It seemed best to avoid the creation of anything that could be used as blackmail against him and it was just kind of embarrassing.

“You spend so much time hiding behind the lens that I think it’s time you see yourself from my perspective.” Asami confirmed what Aki had been thinking. “Also, you’d make such a nice pin-up” Asami continued snapping pictures. Aki continued his futile protest, squirming his arms and trying to speak despite the gag. “don—hake—icshurs—bashard” Aki tried to speak but ventriloquism was not a skill he possessed.

“You’re as cute as always” Asami ignored his protests “but so noisy” Asami brought the crop to rest under Aki’s chin and then pushed it up. Aki heard the camera click some more. “Since you like to run your mouth so much I’ll be putting it to work”. Aki heard the soft thud of what was likely the camera being tossed onto the bed. 

The hook above him descended suddenly as Asami simultaneously pulled the rope, forcing Aki into a kneeling position on the floor, his hands still suspended above his head. Aki yelped at the weight of his own body forcing his raw ass onto his heels and then panted heavily as he accustomed himself to the radiating throbbing.

Asami lifted his chin up with the crop again. “Are you ready to finish your “demonstration” from before?” Even unable to see, he knew that that was followed by an eyebrow raise and smirk. Aki’s heart raced in anticipation. While not his favorite way to take in Asami, he certainly no longer objected to it. He rather looked forward to this “punishment”.

Asami brought himself closer and with a hand on either side of Aki’s face undid the gag and set it aside. Aki licked his lips, trying to clean up some of the drool that ran down his chin, and swallowed. He then opened his mouth and leaned forward to where he thought Asami was standing. No contact was made though, only another remark from Asami “you still have a ways to go”. Aki let out a noise of frustration and proceeded to lean even further forward. “Closer” Asami remarked again as Aki still failed to make contact. 

“Damit Asami, I can’t get any closer like this” Aki huffed becoming frustrated at being toyed with again. “Why can’t you just—wah!—“ Aki let out a startled cry as he felt himself falling forward unexpectedly, the hook above having been lowered further. His own weight caused his arms to be pulled back, reaching the limit of his shoulder rotator cuffs’ range of movement, supporting more of his weight as the angle of his torso grew closer to horizontal with the floor. His legs remained bound in their kneeling position, so with his “fall” now only his knees made contact with the floor.

His mouth finally found its target but he choked slightly as his cry was plugged with it and gasped for air. Pissed and in the heat of the moment he bit down roughly, to which Asami responded by raising the hook higher. Aki ran his teeth along the shaft as his head was forced away by the pull of his arms. Asami said nothing but after a moment lowered him back down again.

Aki took the shaft into his mouth and began to lick along its length. The taste was off though. Asami had always been bitter but this went beyond that to a level of bitter stronger than that of black coffee or bakers’ chocolate. The extreme bitterness caused tears to form in his eyes which the cloth blindfold soaked up, and he felt himself gag uncontrollably. He was unable to escape it though as he was firmly held in place.

“I told you this was to be a punishment” Asami’s cocky reminder confirming that he had intentionally made himself this bitter, the opposite of Aki’s favorite taste – sweet. Asami gripped Aki’s hair and pulled him just enough off of him to let him gag and clear his throat but before he could speak he shoved him back on. “I hope you remember the “technique” as this will continue until you’ve properly executed it”.

“am—it—Asami” Aki tried to complain, his tongue dreading the formidable task ahead. Asami thrusted slightly, squelching any more attempts at speech. Aki resolved himself to his fate and tried to execute the technique with as little tongue contact as possible. That was impossible though, a fact that quickly became glaringly obvious.

The bitter enveloped him as he ran his tongue properly along the shaft and teased his slit. It took every ounce of his concentration to override his gag reflex, so he was glad that muscle memory was able to carry out most of the task at hand. Asami didn’t help matters when he began to thrust him deeper, requiring even more focus from Aki to not choke or throw-up. After pounding his throat, Asami came. His normally bitter seed almost seemed sweet against the backdrop of whatever he had coated his dick with. Aki swallowed it and then gasped for air, Asami pulling out to allow him to breathe properly.

He heard another light thud as Asami sat back on the bed. It was followed by more clicks as he picked up the camera again.

“Seriously....” Aki was still panting, trying to catch his breath “Stop taking…. pictures of me…. like this” Aki tried to form his face into a scowl but Asami only laughed at whatever the result was. 

“Have you…forgiven me…. yet?” Aki asked sincerely, still trying to control his breathing. “I won’t…. do it…again”

“And what is it that you’re agreeing not to do?” Asami replied, collected as always.

“I won’t…I won’t put my mouth on anyone else…again” Aki had finally caught his breath and begun to slow his heartbeat.

“That’s a start but not the answer I was looking for” Asami got up and secured the gag onto Aki again and then pulled the ropes so that he was kneeling upright once more, the stress on his shoulders reduced. Aki desperately tried to think of what the reply Asami wanted to hear was. He felt himself filling with dread at what Asami had worked up next for his punishment. His mouth still filled with the overly intense bitter and his ass throbbing from being stricken. 

He listened as Asami walked elsewhere in the room and then came back, setting what sounded like a piece of furniture with legs next to him. The rope above him then strained upwards as Asami roughly gripped the back of the harness, lifting Aki up in his still forced kneeling state. His weight shifted from the lift and he felt the lower harness again apply pressure to his rear. At the same time that strain also pulled at the ring around his dick, reminding him that he was still hard and unattended to.

Asami placed him on what felt like a leather bar stool, a precariously small circle for one to kneel on but he was kept from falling by the way his hands were hooked above. Asami ran a finger down his chest and over the leather and chains, continuing further down over his stomach and then to the base of his shaft, stopping at the ring. Aki became well aware of the pangs of his lower regions again, wanting pressure and friction so he could finally release.

“You’re too easy to excite my kitten” Asami teased. “How can I properly punish you when everything I do makes you hard” Asami continued musing, running his finger around the ring and pressing into it every so often. “I guess I could give you some heat…” Asami trailed off slightly, removing his hands from Aki.

Off to his side he heard the light snap of latex on skin and a shiver ran through him. Asami rarely wore anything latex, normally opting for leather if he wore anything at all. The only time latex was involved was when there was something being used that Asami didn’t want to get on his own skin. He felt his own fear setting in but also the increased throbbing of his cock. He was so close and wanted more than anything for Asami to jerk him off. Asami had hinted at something hot so he was probably about to burn.

Asami returned to him and ran a single latex glove covered finger down the length of his body. Aki prepared himself for the impending burn. Though blindfolded, he still squeezed his eyes shut.

“You’ve gotten quite tense” Asami said mockingly “are you expecting something?” he pushed into the ring. The build-up and frustration of waiting was driving him mad. He didn’t care what it was at this point just so long as he could finally release.

The rest of Asami’s fingers wrapped under his cock and as they made contact with his skin he convulsed and tried to scream at the cold, dagger like, sensation. Like being surrounded in snow and stabbed by an icicle. Asami ran them along the under length of his shaft and then around to the upper, not touching his tip though. Aki’s body continued to try to escape but other than swinging slightly and flexing his feet, he couldn’t do anything.

Asami had lied, it wasn’t heat but cold that enveloped him. Cold that was numbing and starting to soften him. Lie, that was it. He should have known since he himself had thought about it earlier. Asami was mad that he’d lied to him, that he hadn’t told him sooner, or hadn’t trusted him enough to talk about it.

“um—arry” Aki tried to speak despite the gag again. “um—arry—ah—ryed”. He wanted to scream it; I’m sorry, I’m sorry I lied. Asami ignored him and finished his task. The jell continued to cling to him, cooling and numbing, a sharp contrast to the heated stings. Having both the cold and hot was reeking havoc on his nerves, the sharp signals of both overwhelming his brain, like blaring sirens at an active scene.

Asami unhooked the top of the ring but left it loosely hanging there, no longer constricting him, but it didn’t matter now as the icey cooling was giving way to numbness. Asami removed his hand and Aki could hear a distinct “snap” as the glove was removed. He stood their in silence for a moment seeming to wait for Aki to regain his composure.

When Aki’s body had calmed Asami spoke. “Do you have an answer to my question from before, now?” His voice was cold and serious, devoid of the mockery or teasing from before.

Asami reached up and removed the gag again. Aki swallowed and wetted his lips, the bitter from before still lingering there. He faced his head up to Asami and though blindfolded turned his eyes toward him. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” “That I lied by keeping this from you”. “I felt dirty and shameful” Aki paused letting his words linger, sinking into himself too having finally said them out loud.

“But also understand that you keep almost everything about yourself from me” “I follow you and only begin to scratch the surface but you always have seemingly everything on me” “You disappear and I don’t know where you are or when or if you’ll come back” 

“I’m a tabloid photographer but some how that’s turned me into a murderer and the cause of physical suffering for people” “I want to be by your side and… I want to really know you. I want you to stop keeping secrets from me. Stop trying to protect me by sheltering me from your world…. Because at this point your world and my world are so intertwined that…that… I don’t want to be in a world without you….but I need freedom too. You can’t just leave me in a toy box to play with whenever you want. I can’t live like that” Aki was becoming worked up again his emotions a confusing jumble that he’d just let tumble out unfiltered in front of Asami. The eyes he wore were fierce and fiery but he couldn’t show Asami that and he couldn’t see Asami to know how he was reacting (not that Asami was ever an easy read anyways).

Asami brought his hands to either side of Aki’s face, gripping him tightly, and kissed him deeply, passionately, an answer to a question Aki hadn’t directly asked. A reassurance, a reminder, Asami’s way of saying “I love you” words he never spoke but nonetheless seemed communicated in this moment. 

When he’d finished he pulled his face away and saying nothing returned the gag to Aki’s mouth. He felt Asami move away and then heard as the door was opened and shut, the room now silent, and he alone. As he came back from the momentary high of their kiss, his joy turned to anger at the state he remained in.

Damn it Asami, why the hell did you leave me still hanging like this? My arms are going to go numb soon, not to mention I could easily fall off this stool. Was the answer I gave still not what he was looking for? But that kiss seemed to say otherwise. 

One of these days I’m going to need to learn how to get out of handcuffs, a skill I never thought I would need, but might be useful since this kind of thing seems to keep happening. He imagined the look on Asami’s face if he were to come back and find Aki casually sitting somewhere, having freed himself from this set up. He hadn’t really seen an Asami surprised face, did anything ever truly surprise him, or would it just be his amused face?

Time continued to pass as Aki alternated between day dreaming and being annoyed with his current situation, wondering how long Asami was going to leave him like this. His stomach growled. He hadn’t had dinner the night before from all their travel and he was fairly certain that they were well into morning now. Hopefully he could have food soon. Damn it Asami, how much longer!

Maybe now was as good a time as any to start learning how to escape. He flexed his hands, that were tingly and numb from the strain on his blood flow, and felt along the chain. The middle of the chain was hooked over something which felt like a carabiner or some other such latched hook. He tried pushing at it but wasn’t able to get either hand all the way around it. As he messed with it he felt himself becoming unbalanced, he tensed his core not wanting to fall or start swinging. Regaining his balance he decided to try something else.

He placed a hand on either side of the clip and brought them together. Holding this, he then tried to stretch himself up to relax the chain enough to slide it off, while still holding the clip open. He got close to getting the chain off the hook but his hands kept slipping, causing the latch to close before he could get the chain out. Fuck, why was this so difficult?

Spurred on by frustration he tried pulling down his hands in an attempt to either break the chain or break whatever the hook was attached to above. No matter how he pulled or jerked at it, it didn’t give. Instead, he found himself essentially doing pull ups, his body rising up more than he was pulling anything down. He then found himself lifting off the stool, which resulted in him starting to swing like a pendulum. Shit, he tried to set himself back down on the stool but he was now off center and so only one shin made contact. All his body weight was now being forced onto one wrist and one leg. The cuffs dug into his wrist and the pressure of his one heel intensified.

He didn’t want to draw the attention of any guards but he’d had enough and decided to tell Asami so… loudly.

“Ah-sami, -ould -ou fu-ck-n’ -et meh don?!” He tried to yell at a moderate level. “-um -arry, okay?” “-ill -ou fo-ge me ah-eady” he continued. He stopped and listened. There was no reply, nor the sound of anyone approaching. He tried to pull himself back onto the stool but the lack of blood flow made him unable to do so and he continued to lean/fall further sideways.

“-ease?... I’m kin-a a –h-in an an ozz-ing -eelin in ma ah-ms” (Please, I’m kind of falling and am loosing feeling in my arms) still nothing but silence replied to his calls. What little grip his leg had continued to fail until he completely fell off the stool, all his weight now being suspended by his wrists.

“Asami?!” he yelled “Asami!, Asami!, Asami!” It felt futile but his mouth was really all he had left to work with.

As he paused to take in another breath to continue he heard the door to the room click open. “Asami?” He asked, his voice at a more normal level now. All he heard was a light chuckle in response and footsteps coming closer.

“It looks like you’ve gotten yourself into quite the predicament” Asami mused. Aki was annoyed at the teasing but relieved that Asami’s tone no longer sounded overly serious or angry.

“All -hanks to -ou” Aki snapped back “-ow -ease -et eh da-n”. Aki heard a soft creak from the bed that Asami had moved towards.

“I left you in a perfectly stable position yet I return to find you like this” Asami replied. “A condition of your own creation”. Aki continued to hear noises from the direction of the bed.

Asami then came closer to him but ignored him and instead picked up and moved the stool. Aki said nothing further. He knew Asami liked to toy with him and anything he said would probably just egg him on further. 

He heard the snap of latex again. Shit now what? He thought. His body tensed and he felt himself start to squirm as Asami got closer, neither said a word. Asami ran a non-gloved hand down his chest and over the belts until he came to the lower harness. Skilled fingers undid each belt and then slid off the ring.

The hand then returned to his upper body and around to his back. Asami gripped the harness there and reached his other hand up to the hook. Single handedly he squeezed and tilted it, the chain falling out of its clasp. Aki’s arms fell limply onto Asami’s shoulder. Asami carried him by the harness to the bed where he set him chest down onto a slight incline of pillows. Asami undid the rope and cuffs from his legs, letting them finally straighten out again.

The blood started to rush back to his arms and legs, causing them to tingle and feel like pins and needles. Still neither spoke. Asami ran a gloved hand down his back. He tensed again, not sure what was coming next. It stopped just before his ass and then lifted away. He felt himself holding his breath and clenching his teeth, not wanting to cry out from whatever was coming.

Asami’s gloved hand returned to his ass and gently caressed it in jell. The same cooling sensation as before hit him, but this time turned the heat and throbbing to normal body temperature and numbness. “aah—aah” Aki moaned, unclenching his teeth and becoming less tense. This seemed like a gesture of forgiveness, or at least an end to his “punishment”. He found himself making a low noise of contentment to a mumbled “So good” as Asami gently massaged him.

Asami pulled his hand away and removed the glove, turning it inside out and throwing it off to the side. With both hands he undid the upper harness and pulled it off of Aki. He then removed the gag. This was followed by the sound of metal clanging and then the wafting scent of food. Aki’s mouth watered. Now he understood the pillow incline he was laid upon.

“Open your mouth” Asami ordered. Aki complied, wanting the bitter to finally be dissipated. He was rewarded with a whip cream covered strawberry which he hungrily chomped down on and tossed all over his mouth trying to cover all of the bitter that still lingered. When he had finished he opened his mouth again. This time he was met by the fluffy sweetness and light crunch of a waffle. Asami continued in this fashion until it was all gone.

Asami then sat the plate aside. Aki licked at the cream that had gotten on his face. He then heard the soft clicks of the camera going off again. “Why are YOU taking pictures again?” Aki grumbled. “Picture taking is MY thing”

“And secret keeping is mine” Asami replied, making his point.

Asami then sat the camera back down. He then ran his hands through Aki’s hair and undid the cloth blindfold. Aki winced at the sudden brightness and then blinked rapidly to bring his eyes into focus, resting on Asami who sat on the stool beside him.

“Good morning” Asami said, locking onto his eyes. “Did you enjoy your breakfast in bed” He brought his face closer to Aki’s and then licked some lingering cream off his cheek and replaced it with a kiss.

“Yes—“ Aki mumbled as his breath hitched at Asami’s mouth moving to his neck and after planting some more kisses there, lifted up to his ear.

“The jell will finish seeping in and the numbing will wear off in about an hour.” Asami spoke. “It’s a lidocaine based sunburn remedy.” “but as you can see it can work for “other” things too” Asami chuckled.

I guess this means I have at least an hour before he tries anything else. Aki thought to himself as Asami returned to running his lips and tongue over him. Aki sighed heavily, starting to lose himself to an almost sleep like state.

A question crossed his mind. “Why did you—nrgh” Asami’s actions continued to distract him “—taste?” Aki asked, cut off by Asami locking lips with him.

He pulled off slightly and spoke “Quinine” as if it was the most alluring and normal thing. “The bar set-up is well stocked here so I gave you a gin and tonic without the gin and used an undiluted tonic” he continued. 

“Next time I’d prefer a beer” Aki replied a grin working across his face to match the smirk worn by Asami.

“I’m sure that can be arranged” Asami replied, coming back down onto his lips. “but first I want to drink in you”. Asami pushed at his shoulder and rolled him over, his lower back coming to rest on a pillow that was off to the side, keeping the weight off his rear.

Asami then crawled onto the bed and lifted one of Aki’s legs onto his shoulder. Asami planted a kiss on his inner thigh and then continued upwards. He ran his tongue over Aki’s balls and then took his shaft into his mouth.

The cooling numbness there had sense subsided for Aki, explaining why Asami had left him alone for so long. Aki groaned at the return of feeling and for it to be this such feeling. Asami continued, teasing his slit and sucking at him. Aki moaned, and dug his still bound hands into Asami’s hair, feeling having returned to them as well. Aki bucked slightly which Asami made no effort to stop, instead just taking him in deeper.

Aki, having been teased and then neglected for so long, came quickly at such treatment and cried out with pleasure as he released his seed. Asami swallowed and then continued to suck him off until he went limp. He then removed his mouth and shifted back onto his knees, Aki’s arms falling off to the side, no longer gripped tightly in his hair. Asami sat Aki’s leg back down and then crawled to lie next to him.

Asami propped himself up on one elbow and just stared at Aki, watching his chest rise and fall, and the blush that still stretched across his face. Aki’s eye’s and long lashes fluttered every so often but were unable to stay open for very long. As he expected, Aki soon fell fast asleep. 

Asami continued to take in every detail of him. His hair had gotten longer since they parted ways and his skin was now tanner and he had clear tan lines from where his clothes covered. He’d developed a bit more muscle tone, which Asami could see now in addition to having felt during their earlier play. He still was no match for Asami but he welcomed the prospect of this stronger Aki.

Asami got up, careful not to disturb him, and picked up the toys they had strewn about, repositioning them for later. He chuckled to himself, for unbeknownst to Aki there were far more goodies still left to break in. He picked up the camera and removed the chip, stashing it away for safe keeping. He then put in a new chip he got from the box.

He’d still have some choice words (and probably more) for Fei Long later but for the time being he would make the most of this forced “vacation” and thoroughly reconnect with Aki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole fic actually started with the idea of “gifts from Fei Long to Asami and Aki to keep them busy”. I’m a long time reader first time writer of BDSM-ish things, though honestly S/M things aren’t as of great an interest to me so I tend to focus more on bondage and dominance dynamics.
> 
> Fun Fact, quinine was originally used as an anti-malaria treatment by British colonists in India and Africa. To make it more tolerable to drink they’d add gin which then gave way to the “gin and tonic”. I believe it’s still used to make tonic water, and can be commonly found in bars. I got the "something bitter" idea after talking with some friends who mentioned that prior partners they'd had who were smokers had a more bitter taste then their non-smoker partners (and how this bitterness was one of the reasons they don't date smokers anymore).
> 
> Lidocaine is a common ingredient in sunburn relief jells (and my life saver many times when I practically lived outdoors as a kid). Its numbing/cooling effects are very strong as I personally found out from using my hands to apply it on a couple of occasions.
> 
> And yes, waffles again because waffles are awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

Aki awoke to find himself alone with Asami nowhere in sight. The walkout window was opened and the curtains fluttered in the breeze. The soft sound of waves lapping at a shore rolled in accompanied by the sharp light of mid-day.

As he looked around there were no signs of their prior escapades; only one box sat on the dresser, his, and nothing but the camera remained on the nightstand. It was as if nothing had happened and if it weren’t for his own physical state he might have believed the whole thing to have been a dream.

All pain had been reduced to an ambient throbbing; an awareness but not a hindrance. He rubbed at his wrists that were now no longer restrained and then ran a hand through his hair to push it out of his face. He’d need to get a haircut soon as it had gotten to be too long in the past few months.

He rolled onto his side and then reached for the camera. He turned it on, curious about the pictures Asami had taken. The screen blinked, indicating that the card was empty. Damn, he either took the chip or deleted everything. He turned it off and then turned his attention towards the window.

The faint scent of Dunhill wafted through to him, unmistakably Asami’s favorite cigarettes. He must be just outside. Aki looked around and spotted his own clothes in a pile. He sat up and winced slightly at the light throbbing that still permeated throughout his ass. He stood up and on wobbly legs made his way to the pile, picking up his underwear and putting them on. He then walked outside.

Blinded by the full light of day, his eyes then came to focus on Asami who sat on a patio chair, smoking a cigarette, and reading a newspaper. Aki approached and came to stand just behind the chair and slightly off to one side. He brought his hands to rest on Asami’s shoulders and then seductively ran his fingers along them. Aki leaned over speaking into his ear “I thought I had dreamt everything when I woke up to an empty room again”.

Asami lowered the paper. “As much as you sleep I can’t see lying around all day” he set the paper aside and then reached a hand up, placing it on Aki’s hand. “plus, it’s much easier to wait for you to come to me”. He pulled Aki around so they were facing one another.

Aki looked over Asami who was in his underwear and an unbuttoned shirt. He was still curious about the bruise on his chest. Asami brought his other hand up to Aki’s lower back, caressing him and then pulling him onto his lap so that they were face to face. Aki brought his free hand to brace himself against the chair back by Asami’s shoulder. Asami tossed the cigarette into the ash tray on the table.

From the rolled up sleeves Aki noticed a fresh scar on Asami’s arm. “So what have you been up to in Hong Kong?” Aki inquired looking from the bruise to the scar and then back to Asami’s face. “Just some troublesome business with the Russians” Asami replied. “I see that you’ve been getting quite a lot of sun in my absence”. Asami let go of Aki’s hand and ran his fingers along the tan line on Aki’s arm.

“Well, I’ve basically been doing nothing but physical labor outdoors” Aki responded slightly annoyed.

“I can see that” Asami ran a hand further up Aki’s arm and then around to his chest “Your muscle tone’s increased”. He continued running his fingers down Aki’s chest and abs.

“Yeah, I’ve been working on getting stronger” an impish smile crossed Aki’s face as he spoke.

“You’re still 100 years too early if you think you can best me.” Asami replied, reading between the lines and reiterating what he had told him some time ago. He pulled Aki closer by the hand on the small of his back and moved the other to the back of Aki’s head, pulling him in tight for a kiss.

Aki didn’t object and kissed him back, relishing in the familiar taste and feel of Asami’s lips and tongue. When they finished Asami spoke “What else were you learning in the mountains?”

“Stuff, mostly farming…” Aki replied. Asami immediately picked up on the trailing off of his voice.

“And is the gun in your bag used for some kind of “farming” that I’m not familiar with?” Asami playfully scolded.

“Why were you going through my bag?!” Aki replied but then realized that Asami was testing or lecturing him on lying again. “I…uh well… I asked Michihiro to teach me self defense and… and when I was leaving he gave it to me” Aki stumbled through his words, not sure how much or how little to say on the matter. Hoping he wasn’t getting Michihiro in trouble by saying this.

“And what did those lessons include?” Asami was back to his sultry tone.

“Escaping, disarming someone, some martial arts, and… and shooting” Aki replied, mumbling the last words. 

“And have your firearms skills improved from before?” Asami asked

“No…not really.” His voice trailed off again. “Michihiro says that I still don’t have the resolve needed and that I hesitate too much.” Aki turned his head, embarrassed by this. “But I want to get better and I want to be able to protect what I care about” stopping short of saying I want to protect you.

Asami held him tighter and turned Aki’s head back towards him so he could look into his eyes. “There’s nothing to be ashamed about. “Body guard” is not your role to play” Asami’s words were serious and matter of fact. “It’s I who will be protecting you and that’s why I do everything I can to keep you out of dangerous situations”.

“You do have quite the knack for getting yourself into dangerous situations” Asami’s tone became more playful. “For everyone’s safety though I have confiscated it”.

Before Aki could protest, Asami leaned in for another kiss and then worked his way from Aki’s lips to his cheek and then down his neck. 

“I—“ Aki shivered from the stimulation “I don’t want to have to be rescued all the time” Aki strained to speak as Asami continued his trek down his neck and shoulder making his way to his chest. “I don’t want to be a burden” he paused for a moment “and I don’t want to be anyone else’s captive”.

“No matter what I will always come for you.” “And, you will always be my captive” Asami bit down on Aki’s nipple as he finished speaking to which Aki moaned pleasurably. Asami’s hand on his lower back moved further down, sliding under his underwear and exposing his ass. “The only thing burdensome right now is you being clothed” Asami growled. Aki silently agreed, feeling the strain of the tenting taking place from his excitement at Asami’s touching.

“Do you want to help me take care of that?” Aki said seductively, moving his own hands down Asami’s chest and towards his waist. The stimulation was bringing back his shameless confidence and burning desires.

“Gladly” Asami replied and then flipped Aki up and over his shoulder so that he could remove the offending piece of clothing and then brought him back down to his straddling position.

The sudden movement had startled Aki but he quickly returned to his sultry state. Aki brought his hands to Asami’s shoulders and pushed his shirt off as he ran his hands down his upper arms, forced to stop at his bent elbows that were holding him. 

He whined softly and then brought his head to Asami’s neck and planted kisses down it and his shoulder, working his way down to his chest. He stopped over the bruise and lingered there for a moment longer, kissing it gingerly. From experience he knew that Asami didn’t bruise easily so it must have been an extreme force to have caused this and right over his heart too.

“You worry too much” Asami breathed into Aki’s ear responding to Aki’s unspoken words. Aki then heard the light “pop” of a cap opening and then felt the warm creaminess as Asami’s coated fingers entered him. “You’re much looser now” Asami mused as Aki breathed heavily his head now resting on Asami’s shoulder.

“uh-hu” Aki breathily replied. Asami continued further into him, scissoring lightly as he went. Aki moaned in response his breath hitching every so often as Asami brushed by just the right spots.

“mo—more” Aki pleaded. Asami complied releasing his own dick from the restraint of his underwear and placing Aki on it.

“ahh—haa” Aki replied in mounting euphoria, the feeling of fullness sweeping through him and the heat of the day and their bodies burning a fire all over.

Maybe he was still dreaming. It just seemed too unreal that he could go from a monastery in the mountains to making love on a beach in less than 24 hours. If this was a dream, it was one that he didn’t want to wake up from any time soon. For a moment he imagined the two of them living out there days on this island paradise.

He knew all too well that “paradise” was just as easily a prison with the passage of time. That they both had lives and responsibilities back home and that he personally had the need to be able to roam freely. He pushed these realities and thoughts of the future from his mind and brought himself back to living in the moment.

To feeling every inch of Asami inside of him, to every nerve ending that was signaling him. He drank in the ecstasy. This time he wouldn’t pass out or fall asleep, least he awake to find this all to have been a dream or Asami having disappeared again.

“mo—more, ha—harder” Aki moaned to which Asami obliged, pounding him in just the way that he liked, clenching stronger onto Aki’s hips to further direct the motion. The stimulation and movement was exciting his own cock that begged for attention again.

Aki released a hand from Asami’s shoulder and tried to direct it to himself, clumsily fumbling as Asami continued to lift and thrust him. Disoriented and slightly off balance his hand came down hard on Asami’s chest before sliding downward.

He felt Asami flinch ever so slightly but was otherwise unfazed and continued on. Aki’s hand finally made it further enough down to grip onto himself. He knew that it wouldn’t take much but that his dexterity was failing the more Asami made contact deep inside him. That sensation was overwhelming him to the point that he could no longer focus long enough to control his own limbs.

Asami’s pace slowed as he neared his own release and he removed a hand from Aki’s hip and brought it to his dick. Asami wrapped his hand around Aki’s and then gripped down and pulled, allowing them to come at once and ride out their highs together.

Both breathed heavily against one another as they rode out the moment, relishing in their rekindled connection. For this brief moment they were able to ignore the pressures of reality that would soon demand their attention. Neither spoke, knowing that once they did the dream would come to an end.

Asami slowly released his hand from Aki’s and then lifted Aki off of himself, repositioning him to a sitting-cradle position on his lap. Aki instinctively whined at the sudden emptiness this always created.

“I love your honesty in these moments” Asami chuckled as he looked down to Aki’s face. Aki, having regained some semblance of composure, blushed and pouted his lip. “It’s all because of your “interrogation” techniques” Aki responded with a mix of sass and sarcasm.

“And I think you rather like being interrogated” he paused “You’d make a terrible spy though with such loose lips” Asami leaned in for a kiss before Aki could protest. When Asami finished he spoke again “Now, we best get cleaned up and dressed, as we will be departing shortly”.

“Huh?...How, the cell doesn’t work and there’s no boat or helicopter?” Aki questioned, a confused look on his face.

“Oh, I’ve made “arrangements” for our departure; I just need you to be ready when the time comes”

“When did you….? How did you….?” Aki’s voice trailed off with each question he tried to ask. Asami stood up, lifting Aki with him, and walked back into the building.

“You’ll see” Asami carried him into the bathroom. “There are clothes for you on the counter” Asami sat him on the toilet seat again and went to leave. “Hey, aren’t you going to tell me anything?!” Aki protested, trying to stand suddenly but falling back on the seat.

“Do you require assistance getting cleaned up?” a devilish grin crossed Asami’s face as he looked back over his shoulder at Aki. Part of him wanted to say “yes”, worried about what Asami would be up to out of his sight but knowing Asami a “yes” would also mean another go round, probably involving water, which he didn’t feel like he could handle more of right this moment.

“N—no, I can clean myself.” Aki replied sounding somewhat indignant and crossed his arms across his chest. Asami turned back away from him and left the bathroom. Aki reached over and turned the water on and then brought himself to a standing position, wobbly stepping up and over into the shower.

He didn’t know what Asami had planned but it involved leaving… and it probably meant being separated again; he being stashed away in who knows where. He knew the dream couldn’t last, but for paradise to be lost so soon… well he didn’t quite expect that either. Maybe he should have said “yes” but Asami clearly had a schedule of some sort he was keeping, so it would have done little to delay the inevitable.

He finished cleaning and turned off the water, standing there with his hair dripping for a moment longer, his head pressed against the cool tile of the wall. Not again. Not again! He heard himself screaming in his head, he knew it sounded like a childish tantrum but it was how he felt. They would come together like a raging whirlwind only to be pulled apart and flung to some far off place, away from each other yet again.

Would they ever know a time like that that they had shared in the penthouse for that brief while? Going their separate ways for work but coming home to one another in a place that felt safe and secure from both the worlds they lived in. Could that kind of thing really exist long term? And in the depths of his mind still lingered the dark thoughts of Asami boring of him, of someday rejecting him or just no longer retrieving him.

He knew himself well enough to know that he couldn’t live without freedom and independence but he also understood that a large portion of his heart now resided with Asami and could be crushed or broken by Asami’s whims or actions. His greatest fear of being caged was now slowly being replaced with losing Asami. If Asami were to reject him would he fall to the murderous jealousy of Fei Long or Sudou? He tried to push the thoughts from his mind, not wanting to walk further down this sickening path of possibilities.

Just then he heard the knob of the door handle shake and turn, of course he was never one to knock. Asami casually entered to which Aki returned to reality and reached for a towel, though much of him had already air dried. “Can’t you knock?” Aki spoke in fake outrage. Running the towel over his hair and then tying it around his waist.

“As long as the water’s been off without you coming out I had to make sure you hadn’t passed out or hit your head” Asami grinned, his words over exaggerated. “Are you going to get dressed or is that how you intend to travel?” He raised an eyebrow, looking Aki up and down.

“I’m getting there” Aki stepped out of the tub and brushed past Asami as he reached for the clothes on the counter. Asami was now dressed in the closest thing he wore to what Aki would consider beach attire; knee length Docker shorts and a short sleeved collared button down. Aki pulled on the loose fitting shorts and tank top that had been provided to him.

He tousled the towel over his hair once more than threw it onto the counter. “Yeah, I’m ready now”. Aki turned to look at Asami who now stood beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist. “We’ll be going then” Asami said, leading them through the door and back to the bedroom.

“One more thing” Aki broke away and picked up the camera and then quickly rummaged through the box to throw the other pieces into a case, which he then slung over his shoulder. “Okay, now I’m ready” “So where are we going?” Aki asked.

“To the beach” Asami replied, walking through the open walkout window to the patio. Aki followed. The sun was high in the sky and it was probably now the early afternoon. From the patio they walked down some stairs to the sand of the beach, neither bothering to have put on shoes before leaving. The water rolled lazily onto the shore and then receded back, each wave bringing up shells and small sea creatures before pulling them back in. The length of shore was picturesque and it seemed strange to him for it to be theirs alone.

Asami began walking along the length of the shore away from the house and roughly in the direction of where the helipad should be. Aki decided to capture the moment, bringing the camera to his face he took a picture of Asami from behind flanked by the sea to one side and the shore grasses to the other. He then followed along catching up to him.

“So where are we going?” Aki asked.

“You’ll see” Asami replied, still not elaborating further as they walked along.

As they continued the sand portion of the beach became smaller, giving way to more of a rocky area with shore grasses. In the distance he could hear the sound of waves crashing loudly on a rocky shore. This side must be the protective cove that faced the mainland while the direction they were headed in must be more exposed to the ocean’s raw power.

As the “shore” section narrowed the land off to their side became steeper as well, until a cliff face was towering above them. Asami continued on, unfaltering even as the path became more precarious. As they rounded a bend Aki found that they were now standing in the mouth of a large cavern that was filled with water and rimmed with a narrow ledge.

He was quite surprised at its size, as from the outside it had looked rather small or simply like a divot in the cliff face. He watched as Asami pulled something from his pocket and threw it into the water, causing a bright flash of light.

“What the—?” Aki cut himself off as he saw the water begin to move and a shadow rise to the surface. A clear fronted bulbous shaped vessel rose out of the water and wheeled partially onto the larger portion of the shelf further back in the cave.

The side of the glass lifted open and from inside he heard a familiar voice “Are you in need of any assistance Asami-Sama?” Kirishima spoke.

“Get in” Asami spoke, gesturing towards the sub’s open side panel.

“What?...When?…How?” Aki remained dumbfounded at the sight before him.

“I called in a favor to borrow this Aurora” Asami replied, nonchalant as if all of this was completely normal. “Now get in” Asami came up behind him and swept him off his feet lifting him through the side hatch and gently dropping him to the seat there. Still dumbfounded, Aki had sense enough to move a seat over as Asami stepped inside.

Kirishima was seated behind their two seats and reached up to close and secure the hatch. “Sorry for the delay, preparations took slightly longer than expected” Kirishima apologized as he flicked switches behind them and looked at a monitor.

“It worked out to be a decent forced vacation” Asami replied turning his attention towards Aki and reading his ever changing face as he processed all that was going on around him. “I take it this is your first time in a submarine Akihito” Asami teased. Asami reached over him and then pulled a seatbelt across, buckling him in.

“We will be beginning our descent now” Kirishima informed them. The sub rolled backwards until it was no longer touching the ground. It bobbed slightly from side to side until it balanced out and began to sink, the water rising to cover the glass all around them. Other then the soft glow of the instrument panel behind them, all was dark here. Once fully submerged the vessel whirred to life and turned around, exiting the cave to well lit waters.

His ears popped as they descended further, presumably to avoid causing any suspicion from the guards posted on the island. “How did you…. But the phone it didn’t….. what?” Aki turned to look at Asami.

“I spoke with one of the guards and he invited me to the island’s emergency communications area so I could call Kirishima to pick us up” Asami finally relented, giving some detail as to how this had come about. Aki read between the lines in his head and silently hoped that the guard “spoken” too was still breathing.

“It will be awhile before we reach the shore so in the meantime enjoy the view” Asami told Aki, lifting his hand slightly to point towards the reef they were approaching. Aki loved swimming but had never been to a reef in person before. The bright colors of the fish and corals captivated his attention. Remembering that he again possessed a camera, he pulled it out and switched the lens to something more suitable for their current conditions and began snapping pictures.

Asami watched amused at the awe and joy Aki displayed, too distracted now to question him any further or worry about what was to come. Other than in bed, this was one of his favorite ways to see Aki, the excitement and energy that radiated from him when he saw something new or interesting and that spread out like an aura to all around him. Aki really was like a drug to him, a drug that he was now fully addicted to, a drug he never wanted to give up.

“Look at all the tai! They’d make a great celebration dinner.” Aki exclaimed, pointing at the school of red and silver fish that swam just outside the reef. “Oh, and there’s Sanma too!” the long silver fish darted around in the distance. “Can we eat some later?” Aki excitedly asked, his mind now running through all the dishes that could be made with the fish around them.

“I’ve already had quite a bit of “sanma” but I could go for another round” Asami replied a devilish grin returning to his face as he looked at Aki whose name bared the same kanji as the popular fish. Aki blushed catching the innuendo “Yeah well I need real food” Aki returned to a state of sarcasm and rolled his eyes, turning back to the view outside.

“We’ll have early dinner when we reach the shore, as you slept through lunch” Asami replied “and I’ll have them prepare some fish for you”. 

Now in deeper more open waters there were fewer things swimming about to be seen. Aki noticed his own reflection and that of Asami in the glass. Their ghost like shadow of an image laid over the watery blueness of the sea. As soon as the lighting changed it would be gone, come nightfall or daybreak would Asami be gone too? As he was zoning out to this thought an arm reached around behind him and gripped at his shoulder. Aki turned, startled, and was met with Asami’s face inches from his own.

“Telling you not to worry is pointless” he looked slightly exasperated “but I will always come for you and come back to you” he paused for a moment “I will soon finish taking care of this troublesome business and then we can move back to Tokyo” his face switched to one of annoyance “Until then, as difficult as it is, I need you to be patient” They sat there in silence, staring into one another’s eyes.

Aki broke it off, turning away to look outside. “Fine” he said “but if you take too much longer I’m going to end up settling and returning to the soil” he paused, his lip pouting slightly “You’d better come back” a command, sharp and to the point.

“I will” Asami moved his hand to Aki’s hair and turned his head so that he could kiss him. Just then the sub lurched slightly.

“Sorry sir” Kirishima spoke “we are entering the docking tunnel and will be surfacing shortly”. As Kirishima had said they were now in an underwater tunnel. A short ways in the sub then began to ascend to the surface. As they surfaced the bright lights all around them felt blinding to Aki. As his eyes adjusted he could see that the space they were in resembled a swimming pool. The sub switched to wheels and drove up on a ramp until they came to a docking area.

Kirishima reached around and opened the hatch from the inside. Outside, Suoh greeted them with a bow and spoke “in anticipation of your arrival dinner has been prepared upstairs”. Asami unbuckled and stood up. He stepped just outside of the hatch and then reached his hand back towards Aki. Aki unbuckled and then somewhat reluctantly took the hand outstretched to him and let himself be pulled up and guided out of the sub.

“Let’s eat then” Asami said as casually as ever as he turned and hand in hand they walked down the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this went on for quite a while. Sorry for such an abrupt ending but I decided I didn’t want to go any further off canon so this is where this one ends. I’d like to give a shout out to "fanfic3112", your comment on “The Climb” about secret tunnels in the mountain made me think of this whole sub escape part.
> 
> Some notes on fish. I had never had tai (aka sea bream) until I came to Japan and it is absolutely the most delicious fish I’ve had yet. It’s also kind of expensive and generally only eaten for celebrations (weddings, new years, etc.). Sanma (a type of mackerel) is written 秋刀魚 which the first character of is the same as Aki’s name (秋仁). “Sanma” literally translates to “autumn knife fish”. They’re normally grilled as is and eaten whole but I don’t particularly care for them (scales/eyes aren’t my thing). I also wanted to mention that whenever I go to aquariums people always point at the sea life and say “oishii” (delicious) and talk about cooking and eating them (which is how I chose Aki’s dialogue).


End file.
